


Angel's Lies

by daenerisse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mulan (1998), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Angst, F/M, Romance, mentions of stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerisse/pseuds/daenerisse
Summary: There's only one reason why Jane decided to visit New York -and that is to meet her twin sister Jana. But because of an accident that caused her death, Jane had to take her twin's place -including her place in Bucky Barnes life.





	Angel's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by Mulan and the first out of the several Disney Fairy Tales-inpspired stories I'll be writing. This will be a little fast-paced because I'm still working on another fic (Daylight) but I just can't get the idea out of my head, so here.

Jane stood in front of the glass doors. She arrived here in New York yesterday with one intention. But now, as she stood outside of her estranged father’s Law Office, she’s debating with herself whether or not this was the best choice. She had lived the last 27 years of her life not knowing these people; why did she even want to meet them now?

“Jana.” A man spoke behind her. He wore a crisp dark suit; his gelled updo only made his forehead wider. Jane was about to tell him that she’s not her twin when he spoke again. “Do you need something from your father?”

“Yes, I do.” She replied with a smile; guessing he might be one of her father’s colleagues. The man raised a brow at her, as if she told him a joke. She briefly wondered if there was something wrong with what she said.

“Come inside, then.” He finally spoke then opened the door for her. She went inside first. “You can wait for Karen, I saw her at the coffee shop, she’ll be back soon.” He bade her goodbye before disappearing behind one of the doors.

Jane sat on a small couch pushed against the wall. There’s a reception desk in the middle of two doors. The man earlier entered the door with the sign _Atty. Franklin Percy Nelson_. The one on the left read _Atty. Paul Reyes_. Her father.

Behind her, she heard the glass doors swing open and she looked up. She saw a tall blonde woman holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She looked at her with wide blue eyes.

“Jana.” She greeted, almost dejectedly.

Jane couldn’t help but think how she’ll be a shadow of her twin sister during her stay here in New York. But it didn’t matter; she won’t be staying for long.

“Miss Karen?”

Just like the man earlier, the woman raised a brow, as if there’s something wrong with her. “How much do you need? Your father is kind of busy rig–“

“I need to talk to him.” She cut her off, her voice firm. She needs to meet him.

“Very well, I know how impatient you can get.” She said then motioned for Jane to follow her.

“Thank you.”

Karen stopped walking abruptly then turned to her, again with a brow raised. “Thank you? Now you really surprise me Jana. I’ve known you for years and this is the first time I heard you say those words.” She let out a sly smile. “Your boyfriend must be teaching you some manners, I suppose?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, James Barnes. You guys are still together… right?” Her eyes twinkled in curiosity, waiting for a confirmation. Jane knew better than to open her mouth. When the woman was certain she’ll get no response from her, she turned back on her heels and resumed their way to her father’s office.

Before they could reach the door, it swung open, revealing a man. He has broad shoulders covered in crisp suits that all Lawyers seem to wear. His wrinkled face was grim and streaks of gray hair were evident on his crown. Their gazes met and his face visibly paled. “Jana…”

Jane could see that he was trying to compose himself; she was doing the same thing. Her whole body froze at the sight and for a moment they stood there staring at each other.

“Attorney Reyes?” Karen’s voice broke through the deafening silence. 

 _Reyes._ The surname clicked in Jane’s mind. So that’s why she felt a sense of recognition. This man is her father!

“Re-schedule my meeting, Karen. I need to talk to my daughter.”

Without another word, her father went back to his office with Jane trailing behind. Once inside, he gestured for her to sit on the couch. She obliged then tentatively looked back at him. Her father remained standing; staring at her. His brows furrowed.

“You might be thi–“

“You’re not Jana.”

Jane doesn’t know if she’ll feel happy or shocked that her father recognized her. “Did my step-father talk to you about my coming here?”

He shook his head. “No, the last time I spoke to him was three years ago, when your mother died.” He added unevenly. “And that was over the phone.” He sat on the couch opposite her; gently massaging his temples.

“Mom told me that I have a… a sister. She gave me your office address.” She shifted uncomfortably. “How did you know I’m not Jana?”

“I was about to leave earlier. A family of Jana’s friend called. They got in an accident on their way to… I don’t even know where she planned on going.” He sighed.

“Is.. is she okay?” Her question was met with silence. “She’s dead?”

It was more of a statement than a question. Her father’s silence only confirmed it. Jane froze. There was a painful tug on her heart. Jana was the only reason why she went to New York –to meet her. But it seems she was a little late.

“I didn’t want to believe it at first, and when I saw you I thought the caller was just…” She could see that he was trying hard not to break down in front of her. “But even if you two look alike, there’s also a great difference.”

“Where is she?”

“Somewhere upstate. They arranged a quiet funeral for them.”

“Them?”

“Some of her friends also died in the crash." He got up from the couch then approached her. He sat beside her then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know we just met and if the circumstances were different, we would be celebrating. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you but I have something –one thing to ask from you, my daughter.”

They way he said daughter warmed her heart. She didn’t expect him to call her that soon given they’ve been away from each other her whole life. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’m worried about mama, your grandmother.”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of another family. “You want me to tell her? I will, I also wanna meet her.”

He shook his head. “This news might kill her –in her condition. Jana is kind of her favorite, I cannot survive another loss in the family.” Jane looked at her father in confusion. He took a deep, long breath. His eyes desperate. “I want you to go home and pretend to be your sister.”

 --

Bucky saw Jana enter the restaurant where he’s currently having lunch with Sam. She was with Natasha –the redheaded secretary of her grandmother. They sat a few tables away from him and Sam. She looked around and their gazes met for a split second before she looked away –as if she didn’t know him. Bucky doesn’t know why but it somehow pissed him off.

 He was taken aback. Since when did he care if Jana gave him her attention or not? For all he knew, he’s the one annoyed whenever the said woman is around. Natasha sat  beside her so Bucky was sure the secretary also didn’t see him.

 “Who you lookin’ at?” Sam broke through his thoughts.  He turned on his seat and glanced towards the direction Bucky was looking at. “Isn’t that Jana?”

 They saw her stand up to meet a man –he was tall, maybe as tall as Steve, with short hair and stubbled jaw –he gave her a peck on the cheek. An unwanted shiver ran down Bucky’s spine. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He doesn’t like Jana. They’ve been dating for seven months only because her grandmother’s the sole reason why his publishing company is still operating.

The old woman introduced him to Jana –she had a very angelic face but her personality left a lot to be desired. Right then and there, she said that Bucky’s the one for her. His jaw dropped at the memory. No, he can’t be having feelings for someone like Jana.

 Jana shifted her attention towards the girl who was with the man; she has shoulder length hair and a youthful innocence about her. Jana fixed the collar of the younger’s blouse and Bucky could see the feeble coyness of the girl as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn’t know that Jana was capable of such tenderness. They all sat on their seats, with the man seated closely beside Jana. Bucky felt as if someone slapped him when he saw how Jana tangled her limbs with him.

“I didn’t know they’re acquainted?” Sam mused. “More than acquaintances, I suppose?”

Bucky turned his attention back to his friend. “You know him?”

“Cooper Barton. He’s a Software Development Manager. Not surprised though, that Jana knows him.” He added slyly.

Bucky felt his blood boil at the thought. Jana never had this effect on him. He knows that they’re not exclusive but he remained so for the sake of her grandmother’s loyalty to his company. He didn’t actually care if Jana entertains other men but right now, at this moment, why does he feel as if he wants to flip the table where they’re eating?

 _It’s just my pride at stake._ He thought, convincing himself. Bucky made a mental note to visit Jana later. He’s going to confront her, who knows, maybe this time their relationship will finally end. Isn’t that what he really wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Show some love, yeah?


End file.
